Quest of Faith and Heart
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: rated for later on. yaoi story, shounen ai for the first two chapters, then i get naughty. linkxsheik in this fic. RxR
1. Quest of Faith and Heart: ch 1

**AN:** Believe it, or not, I am writing another LOZOOT story. But, this one has a twist to it...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOZ, I don't own Zelda-if I did, then, Anshi-chan and me would get rid of her and alter a few other details...like when Link loses his tunics because the demon slug things eat them (you'd have to equipe a new tunic for him to wear one ). I don't own Li, Blade does. I don't own Lita, Anshi-chan does. I made up the character but I am going to say that I don't own Jetta, Aramis does. I do own Kaylynn, steal her and die.

**Rating:** Jeez! Rate it yourself! I'll see what you people think, then post the rating in the summary later.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure and, is Weird a genre?

**Content:** OOC, I guess it could probably be considered an AU on a certain level, blood, language, me, yaio, shonen ai, possibly lemon-but ONLY maybe-, possibly a rape scene-but less likely then all the others, accept the whole 'lemon' idea.

**Pairings:** Kaylynn and Dark Link, Link and Sheik.

**Summary:** Four teens from the real world are sucked into a land called Hyrule. Where they meet a boy named Link. The four help him on his journey, later they meet a golden haired boy named Sheik, who drags Link around by the heartstrings. Link and Lita find out something shocking from their two psychic friends, Li and Kaylynn. But, while Sheik is catching Link's eye, he is also doing the same to the King of Evil...

**Thankies and Huggles:** I thank Lee Lee for her story-Pieces, which I read and loved, even though she didn't make it for me. I thank Anshi-chan for even getting me interested in Legand of Zelda, I thank Li, Yami Blue and Anshi-chan for their reviews. And I thank Sheik-Princess "Piss-Me-Off" Zelda's male alter ego(who is not an author, but an eighteen or seventeen year old Sheikah boy that is giving me a glare of pure death at this point ;)-for not injuring me prior to my coming up with these ideas.

**Title:** Quest of Faith and Heart

**Spoilers:** Jesus, fucking, Christ! What the Goddam Hell is a spoiler!

**Anything Else:** Eh...nope...don't think so...Oh! there is something! Sheik and Zelda are two different people! Ok, that's it.

* * *

Quest of Faith and Heart

Ch. 1

By Azuril Noir Raine (You said 'ass')

* * *

_Once upon a time..._

_(in a galaxy far far away...oops, wrong plot line...)_

_A time before there was earth, ocean and any life..._

_Upon this chaotic world of Hyrule, three goddesses of the Golden Land decended._

_The Goddess of Power, Din..._

_With her strength, and hands of fire, she cultivated the land and built the red earth._

_The Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru..._

_Poured her knowledge into the earth, giving the world its order._

_Lastly, the Goddess of Courage, Faerore...  
_

_Who, with her rich heart, gave life to those who would protect the law of the land._

_When the three goddesses finished their tasks and returned to the heavens, they left behind the Sacred Triangle of the Golden Land, the Triforce, and that place became the Sacred Realm._

_To protect the wish-granting Triforce from the evil-hearted,_

_The Sages built a temple, and sealed it at the Gate of Time._

"_He who collects the three Spiritual Stones,_

_Stand here and play the Song of Time._

_If done...

* * *

_

_Then the gate shall open..."_

"Aaaahhhh!-" thud "oof!"

"Whhoooaaa!-" thump "Ouch."

"Aaaah!-" smack "Iiyyeeee..."

"Aaaaahhyyiieeeeee!-" smuck "Ay, dat 'urt."

Four teens were sprawled on the ground by the entrance to the Lost Woods in Hyrule.

A brown-blonde haired girl with strangely flouresant eyes that changed from a steely blue to a mild brown, to a dark gray depending on what angle her head was at, her hair was frizzy, kinky, curly, wavy, fluffy and straight all at the same time, fell down to the middle of her shoulder blades and was pulled into a loose ponytail by the bottom of her head.

A red-brown haired girl, with cobalt blue eyes, the only member of the group with straight hair, that fell down a little past her shoulder blades.

A curly haired blonde girl with fiery blue eyes made up the last female member of the group, her hair was a mix of curl and kink and fell down to the middle of her back, it was pulled up into a relatively tight ponytail and was also a bit frizzy.

The last member of the group was a light golden blonde haired boy with icy blue eyes, his skin was the second lightest of the group and his hair was as long as the blond-brown haired girl's, he was the only male member of the group.

The four weren't dressed like Hylians, Kokiries, or anyone else from the land they were now in.

The blonde haired girl wore a black, leather tank top with buckles going down the front, two straps attatched to a thick black collar with a think piece of black leather lacing up the back of it, holding the collar together with a tie, a large sapphire gem-stone was on the fron of the collar, black straight-legged jeans that were destroyed at the knees, two black colored athletic braces covered her wrists, and a pair of combat boots, along with a necklace that had a clear, perfectly circular gemstone on it.

The cobalt blue eyed girl wore fingerless gloves, a black ribbon choker, a wrinkled, white tank top with the words 'Super Tramp' on it in a strange brownish color that had gotten lighter from fading, a denim duster was over it, she too wore straight legged jeans, one loose thin belt and one tight thick belt, the loose belt had a hunting knife hanging off it, and worn out canvas hightops, she wore a necklace with several emerald rings hanging from it, two cresant moon ear rings hung from her ears, a pearl stud was in a second hole on her left ear.

The brown-blonde haired girl wore a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up only a bit past her elbows, faded, slightly baggy dark blue jeans, motorcycle boots, a red, sleeveless shirt with buttons going up over her chest on either side of the front, one side wrapping up around her neck, buttons lining that as well, the shirt would have been belly bearing, had it not been for the black shirt under it, she had a black clasp on her right ear, under it, a pendulum-like earring, with a triangular ruby on it, no piercings in her left ear, along, red bandana was wrapped half-hazardly around her head, hair hanging down at several different areas, she had gold bracelets on her left arm, going all the way up to her elbow, gold rings on each finger of her left hand. The finishing touch to her outfit was a long, red trenchcoat that hung over her shoulders, held closed at the top by several black buckles around the high collar, covering part of her face.

The boy wore black, baggy shorts, a black tank top, a gold and peral crusafix hung from a chain around his neck, he wore hiking boots on his feet, a black fingerless glove covered his left hand, a pair of thin belts wrapped tightly around his waist, two ticker belts hung down looser over them, his tank top was tucked loosely into his pants, he had one small hoop ear ring in his left ear, a trio of rings with a strangely shaped skull on each of them on his right hand. His long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail with a thin strip of black leather. The final touch was a long black trench coat.

The four slowly sat up, rubbing their heads, each of them had a bag or back pack of some kind lying near them,

"Um...ouch." the red-brown haired girl said sounding groggy,

"Pain. Lots of pain." The blonde haired girl said, sounding equally as grogy,

"Whoa...um...ouches...and...pain and...stuff..." The boy said, he then laid back down, not wanting to move.

"Well, that hurt. Did anyone get the lisance plate number of the space shuttle that hit me?" The brown-blonde haired girl asked

"No. I was too busy wondering why we were falling from the sky to worry about a falling space shuttle." The boy replied, then he finally sat up and stayed up, "We're sitting ducks out in the open, we don't know anything about where we are, and there's a little skeleton behind Jetta." The boy said in a flat voice, then all four of them stopped and looked, wide eyed, at each other, they then looked at the cobalt eyed girl, who shook her head and mouthed the word, 'No.', but her three friends only nodded slowly and in unison, then she slowly stood up and turned around, to find a small skeleton looking creature standing behind her, then she screamed and led the retreat as she and her friends ran for their lives.

* * *

"What gasp was gasp that? gasp" The cobalt eyed girl asked, she and her friends were now in a village at the foot of a huge mountain, 

"I don't know, and I wasn't reading up on finding out." The brown blonde haired girl said, then she started to pant heavier and fell over, "Do I hafta move any time soon?"

"No." The blonde haired girl said, she was leaning against a wall, her hand on her chest where her heart was, breathing in long gasps, the cobalt eyed girl was bent over with her hands on her knees not even six feet away, the boy was sitting down, leaning against another wall, he sat cross legged and had his head leaned back as he tried to catch his breath, the brown-blonde haired girl was still on her back with her knees bent up by her stomach, her arms streached out to the sides, she was breathing hard and her chest rose and fell from both her breaths and her heart's rapid thumping.

"Gee, Jet, if you wanna go back and ask that thing what it was, then that's fine by me, in fact I'm slightly curious too, but you're goin alone." The boy said, he then leaned forward and his head followed suit, he was now propping himself up on his elbows, which were on his knees, his hands folded under his chin, his icy blue eyes looking at his three friends,

"No, thanks, but no." The cobalt eyed girl replied, gazing at him for a second, then she lowered her eyes and went back to trying to regulate her breaths.

"Yeah, gee, Li, I would, but, it involves moving something besides my overly worked mouth." The brown-blonde haired girl said from the ground, not moving at all,

"Well, let's look around." The blonde haired girl said, getting off the wall, the boy stood up, the cobalt eyed girl straightened herself up, and the brown-blonde haired girl sat up, received assistance from the blonde haired girl, and stood up, then they set off to look around the village.

* * *

"Wouldn't chya know it," the brown-blonde haired girl said, "A village that looks creepy and deserted at night has a creepy and deserted cemetery in the back of it." 

"Scared?" the boy challenged,

"No!" She snapped at him, "Just...not exactly _not_ scared either." She said the last part in a tiny voice and looked around behind her for a second, then all four of the teens heard something from behind them-they were farthest from the entrance and were standing by a hole in the ground looking at the whole cemetery-and turned to look.

"There's someone climbing out of that hole." The cobalt eyed girl said,

"Told ya it was creepy." The brown-blonde haired girl said,

"What's the matter, Kaylynn? You never seen a walking dead guy before?" The blonde haired girl teased, though she too didn't like that idea,

"Noooooooot many." The boy answered for his friend, then the form from the hole was totally out of the ground and the four screamed in unison, the figure screaming as well,

"Hey," The cobalt eyed girl said, her friends stopped screaming, never taking their eyes off the shadowed figure in front of them, "Can ghosts scream in terror?"

"Well, tchnacly, they can if they're reinacting parts of their deaths, but that was back home, and-I'm guessing that-since we were lagging behind the camping group in the middle of a dark forest-the group being a bunch of people who hate us and don't notice we're even alive at that-, fell down a hole in the ground that wasn't even there, braught along all our bags, not leaving any trace of where we fell, landed some place where we were chased by a skeleton and where there isn't even a trace of a small scent of gasoline from cars any where, I'm guessing...we are **so **_not_ in Kansas any more, ladies and gent." The brown-blonde haired girl said, then the boy opened his mouth to say something when a blade could be heard against the rough material of its scabbard, that got their attention, the shadowed figure was holding a glistening blade and had a shield out, the cobalt eyed girl and the boy backed away and the blonde haired girl and the brown-blonde haired girl got into fighting stances, the brown-blond haired girl taking her coat off, tossing it aside, the figure attacked first, resieving a sharp kick in the jaw from the brown-blonde haired girl, who then back flipped away from her attacker, the blonde girl waiting until her friend was tired or cornered, not wanting to take the chance of them running out of energy to fight in case this guy was more powerful then he looked. The shadowed swordsman swung the blade at the girl that had kicked him and she grabbed hold of the flat sides with her palms, holding the blade tightly so it didn't hit her, then she pushed hard upward and the swordsman stumbled, giving her time to swing five punches as fast as she could, hitting him in the stomach and chest, then he swung the sword again and she ducked and crouched down, then she swung one of her legs around and caught his ankles, sending him sprawling onto his back, his sword and shield flying away from him. The blonde haired girl ran to grab them so he couldn't and when she saw the shield she gasped and turned back to her friend,

"Kaylynn!" She cried, but the girl didn't hear her, due to the fact that her attacker had her by her ankle, she struggled to pry her foot free of his grasp but couldn't get it, so she swung her other foot straight up and braught it straight back down, onto his stomach, he audibly gasped for breath and let go of her, she then looked over to the blonde haired girl, who showed her the shield,

"eeoooowww...oops." she said as she looked down at the gasping and caughing form that owned the shield, "Sorry 'bout that." She said as she backed slowly away from him, then hid behind her other two friends,

"Who is it?" The cobalt eyed girl asked,

"Link." Answered the brown-blonde haired girl in a small whisper,

"sshhhheeeeee tch, oooooo..." The cobalt eyed girl moaned, then she patted her friend's shoulder sympatheticly, "Bad move. Bad, bad move."

"You got some kinda death wish, Kay?" The boy asked,

"No! I didn't know it was him!" She said,

"It's ok, I won't kill you." The blonde haired girl said, "Besides, I was ready to attack him too. Remember?"

"Oh, yeaaah!" The brown-blonde haired girl said, a small smile crossing over her face. She picked up her coat, hanging it back over her shoulders, buckling the collar again. Then the four teens froze, looking wide eyed at each other,

"um, did you say Link?" the boy saked, his friend nodded

"Yeah." she said, he shook his head,

"No way." she nodded,

"Yes way." the brown haired girl started ripping at her hair,

"Shit!" she cried,

"What the hell!" the blond girl yelled,

"What the bloody fuck!" the boy cried,

"How the hell'd this happen!" the brown-blond haired girl cried

"Is he ok?" The cobalt eyed girl asked,

"Well, Kaylynn _did_ Hammer Kick him pretty hard." The boy said as the figure on the ground moaned slightly then rolled over onto his hands and knees, then he coughed more and looked up, fiery-blue eyes gazed quizzically from one of the four other people to the other, then his eyes rested on the blonde girl, who was wearing his shield and holding his sword, which was-unknown to her-glowing slightly with a sapphire blue light.

"Who...are you?" he asked in a hoarse voice, his throat sore from caughing,

"We're lost." The girl with his sword answered, "But, our names are Lita."

"Jetta." The cobalt blue eyed girl said,

"Kaylynn." The girl that had beat on him said with a sheepish grin,

"And, Li." The boy said, "We already know you, you're famous. And, you're Link." The boy on the ground nodded, then stood up slowly, he swayed on his feet a bit, but caught himself several times before he fell, then he walked over to the girl named Lita and looked at the blade in her hand, which was still glowing, then he looked her in the face,

"The Master Sword is reacting with something in you." Lita looked at the blade curiously and blinked at it a few times,

"Well, um...sorry." she said, then she gave him the sword and shield back and stepped over by her friends, "We aren't from this world, see, we sorta dropped in to your world and we don't know how."

"And, we don't know how to get back either." The girl named Jetta said, then the girl, Kaylynn, started jumping up and down, waving her arms franticly,

"Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! I seen dis movie!" The four other teens present were staring at her strangly,

"Huh?" They said in unison,

"Ok, well, it's just like most of those scifi movies where the space dudes get stuck on another planet or in another dimention and they gotta do something, or-or get something for some one, or go on a quest before they can go back home." She explained excitedly, then Jetta raised her eyebrows and mouthed, 'Ooooooohh...i get it' then she spoke up,

"Like in Lord of the Rings, all of them hafta go on this quest or their world will be destroyed if the bad guys get the Ring." At that statement, Kaylynn grabbed hold of a gold ring on her middle finger and said in a horribly faked low raspy voice,

"No, they can't take the Precious! Bad, bad, evil hobits!" The two girls burst into a fit of giggles, leaving Lita, Link and the boy Li to watch them, exchange a confused glance and shrug all in unison.

"They're always like this." Lita said,

"You're no better." Li said,

"Neither are you."

"Ok, I admit it, all four of us have our moments when we're just down right weird." Li said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Now, we need to talk."

"About what?" Link said,

"About the Sages." Li answered, "See, we can give you information, like, the fat, old dude, Rauru, said that there were six of 'em, but, there aren't. There are **seven** Sages. One isn't in a temple though." Link stared at him for a second, then Lita spoke up and said,

"Princess Zelda is perfectly safe right now, she's very well protected and she'll meet you once you've awakened the five 'templed' Sages."

"You're gonna have to beat a Big Boss in each of the Temples. And they get harder each time. But, if you listen to us, use the right weapons and watch your back, then you'll make it." Kaylynn said as she and Jetta walked up to join their friends,

"When you awaken a Sage, they'll always be someone you know, and they'll share their power with you by giving you a Medallion. Like the one you got from Rauru." Jetta said,

"There was a boy, named Sheik, in the Temple of Time when I was last there, what about him?" Link asked,

"Sheik'll pop up when ever you're about to enter a new Temple. He'll teach you an ocarina song to warp you back to that spot, then he'll disappear until the next Temple." Kaylynn said, Link had a look of mild joy on his face but his eyes seemed slightly disappointed in something, "Sheik'll give you important information in the Temple of Time right before you meet the Pricess, then, that's the last time you're supposed to see him." She finished, Link stared at her with an unreadable expression, then he said,

"Where is the first Temple?"

"Do you have the Hookshot?" Lita asked,

"The what?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Come on." She said as she walked away from them, Li, Jetta and Kaylynn followed right away and, after a moment's hesitation, Link put away his sword and shield and followed after them.

"What're you doing?" He asked as he watched all four of them in different rows of the cemetery, pushing the graves aside, "Kaylynn, where did you get that lantern?" He asked her, she had a strangely shaped lantern hooked around her arm, it glowed with an eerie light and looked vaguely familiar to the group, Kaylynn's answer placed where they'd seen it before,

"I found it on the ground, there are a few more around here too." She then stopped pushing the gravestone and said, "Why?" a ting of nervousness was seen clearly in the corners of her eyes and when Link moved towards her to take the lantern, a Poe appeared from ot, Kaylynn watched the ghost float around until Link had backed away a bit, then it flew back into the lantern,

"I...guess it likes her." Li said,

"No, it couldn't." Lita said, a little puzzled, "Poe's are made from pure hate. They hate everything. How could it like her?"

"Point. But, it does." Jetta said, the Poe floated out of its lantern again and floated in circles around Kaylynn's head, she continued to push on the gravestone, until a scream filled the air as she fell down the hole that the stone had hidden,

"I told her she was supposed to pull." Jetta said, the Poe turned into a tongue of fire and floated down the hole, where they guessed it had gone back into its lantern,

"Well?" Jetta said to Lita, "She found the grave where the Hookshot is."

"Yeah. She did." Lita said, "Link, Li, you two go down there and send Kaylynn back up, then do whatever the nice dead man says to ok?"

"Why me?" Li said, pointing to himself, "I mean, I can understand Link, but, why me?"

"Because you're the star sprinter on the track team back home." Lita said (Hee, hee, I'm making Li look good accidentally, hee, hee.) "If Link can't keep up, he'll find his way back to the entrance and you can keep on going."

"Uh, hello? Guys? Any one? Help!" Kaylynn's cries echoed from the hole, "Please." She added after a few seconds,

"Get going." Lita snapped, Li jumped down the hole and Link followed,

"Well, what do we do? The race doesn't end back down there." Jetta said,

"We're going to the Windmill." Lita said, "The race _does_ end there."

* * *

"Li! Link! My heroes!" Kaylynn cried upon seeing them, the lantern still hooked on her arm, 

"Yeah, well, we're supposed to get you atta here and run the race." Li said,

"But, I can run it too." Kaylynn said, sounding like a small child,

"No, Lita said to get you back up and then get the Hookshot." Li said,

"I'm going!" Kaylynn snapped, then the Poe appeared and started firing fireballs at the two boys, who dodged them until Kaylynn got them to give in, then they went to talk to the ghost of Dampè,

"Uh, Kaylynn, why don't you talk to him?" Li suggested as he seemed to hide behind her and pushed her forward, holding onto her upper arms loosely, Link walked a step behind her, staring strangely at Li, who glared at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Link said, looking ahead of him,

"I have a thing about talking to dead people, that's all." Li said, "Kaylynn does it all the time, but, me? No, sir."

"She what?" Link said, staring at Li, a little shock on his face,

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." The group had gotten to where Dampé floated and Kaylynn smiled broadly, but nervously and sweat dropped, Li and Link also had a few small sweat drops and nervous smiles on their faces, Dampé grinned broadly at Kaylynn,

"You remind me of my grand daughter." He said,

"Ehh...thanks...sir, um..."

"Dampé. The former Gravekeeper of Kakariko Village Cemetary."

"Oh. Well, it looks real nice, I mean, I'm sure it looked a lot better before everything fell apart because of Ganondorf, but, I can tell you took a lot of care into keeping it as it was, right?" Kaylynn said cheerily, that was why Li had wanted her to talk to the ghost, once she got a name from someone, she could talk to them with her usual 'happy-go-lucky' and totally care-free attitude and she wouldn't give a care if they were dead or not.

"Why, thank you. Yes I did take a lot of pride in that old place, and I sometimes miss my duties there, but, now I have other duties to worry about."

"Oh, it must be so sad and lonely down here, do you miss living much?" Kaylynn said, sympathy seeping into her voice, Link looked at Li, who mouthed, 'I'll explain later' to him, Link nodded and then turned back to the ghost of the Gravekeeper

"Not too much. Not having a real body isn't so bad, you wouldn't believe what I save on food bills alone. But, I still get to enjoy the finer things in life." Dampé said, Kaylynn had her usual crooked smile on her face and her head was tilted ever so slightly to the side as she listened to the ghost, "Like the curiosity of young people." Kaylynn smiled broader at this, "And the friendly conversations of a sweet and kind young lady. You've already brightened my day by talking to me. It is very lonely down here, and I do often miss talking with other people." Dampé said, then Kaylynn smiled brighter and said as kindly as she could,

"Is there anything else that would make you feel less lonely?" Dampé seemed to think about this statement for a few minutes when he finally said,

"I have always wanted a companion of some kind, a pet maybe, but, I'd be so sad when it died." Then, Li looked down at the lantern hooked on Kaylynn's arm, which was crossed over her chest, hanging onto her other arm, which hung down at her side, Li jabbed her in the side,

"What?" She muttered, (**Aken:** You did this on purpose! **ANR:** No, actually, I didn't, when I had then talk to him, I'd totally forgotten about the lantern and the Poe and then, when I had her say if there was anything else to make him less lonely, I remembered the Poe. **Aken:** Sure... **ANR:** It's true!)

"The Poe." He whispered, "It's a ghost, so it won't die, and, this one's different, it likes people." Li said, Kaylynn looked, a little sadly, down at the lantern, which glowed dully hanging from her arm. The Poe flew out and she patted its head,

"Hey, buddy, you shouldn't come with us, we're going far off from here and you might get hurt, so, I found you some place to stay while we're gone, and after that too, cuz, I don't know if we'll come back at all." The Poe drooped in the air and made a sad noise, Kaylynn smiled slightly and said, "I know you're gonna be lonely with out some friends, so, I found you one. He's all alone too. And, you both need a friend." The Poe looked at her, then at Dampé, then back at her, then it floated back a bit and Kaylynn handed it its lantern, then it started to spin in mid air, slowly at first, then, it picked up speed and turned into a puff of smoke. When just a small round cloud of smoke floated there a small ball of fire shot out of it and Kaylynn caught it, she clutched it in her hands and when she opened them, she saw a black ocarina sitting in her palms, "Whoa." She said, when she looked back up the Poe was there again, "Is this for me to keep?" It nodded slowly, "It's a keepsake, isn't it?" Another nod, "Ok, then, here's one for you." She said as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a necklace, it was a plain metal chain with an hour glass hanging from it, the hour glass' top and bottom were silver and the sand looked like gold dust, she put it on the Poe, "Think of it as a way to be different from all the others. You're special now." The Poe made another noise and nudged her arm a bit, then it floated over to Dampé, who patted its head, a noise that resembled a purr was heard from the Poe and Dampé smiled, then he turned back to the three teens in front of him,

"Thank you, so very much, young lady, for making me happy and for bringing me a companion. Here's something in return for your kindness." Then a chest appeared and Kaylynn looked at it, then pointed to herself, the old Gravekeeper nodded and Kaylynn shrugged slightly and walked over to the chest, opened it and pulled out...

"The Hookshot!" Li said, "Kaylynn got it from Dampé for a gift, so, we don't have to run the race any more." Link smiled back at the boy and nodded,

"Thank you very much, sir." Kaylynn said giving a polite bow as if she were from Japan-she was really born in Waukegan, Illinois, then she was raised in Racine, Wisconsin. (**ANR:** No place worse then Wisconsin! **Aken:** Oy vei…! **ANR:** My uncle says that it's the FIB's coming into it and driving badly that make parts of it bad. **Aken:** The what? **ANR:** He said they were called FIB's. I'll tell you later.) Dampé smiled and nodded, then the three said their good byes and left through where they'd come, to find Lita and Jetta were gone and Sheik was waiting for them, Link froze when he saw the boy and Kaylynn smiled as she put her new ocarina into her pocket, then she said, "I'm gonna miss that hourglass, though."

* * *

"So, they went to the Temple of Time to wait for us?" Li said to Sheik, who nodded, the group was leaving the cemetery and heading for the entrance to the city, Kaylynn farthest to the left, then Sheik on her right, Li on Sheik's right and Link farthest to the right. 

"I saw them in the windmill and they explained their position, I told them to wait in the Temple of Time for you three." He said, Kaylynn had her new ocarina out and was playing it perfectly, Li watched her puzzled, Kaylynn couldn't even hum a tune without messing up, and now she was playing a song perfectly on a brand new instrument!

"That thing magic?" He said to her, she stopped playing,

"Hm?" She looked at him and shook her head, her mouth just a small circle on her face, then she shrugged and grinned for a second, before taking a deep breath, and playing her ocarina again, the same mournful, eerily haunting melody. Li had never heard it before, neither had Link, or Sheik. Then Sheik started to hug himself tightly as if cold, and said,

"That tune..." Kaylynn stopped again and looked at him, the same quizzical look on her face, her mouth a small froun now, "It...it's so...haunting, it's frightening. And, you play it...so...guiltlessly, I...I think..." He stopped for a second and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "I think I'm...afraid of...the song." Li nodded somberly, Link was looking worriedly at the Sheikah boy, he looked so small and frail, like a child. Kaylynn's sinical laugh made her three friends look at her with verying levels of shock,

"That's silly, Sheik." She said, her crooked grin in place again, "How can you be afraid of a song? It can't hurt you. It's only music. A melody that I made up off the top of my head that I decided to play on a new ocarina. That's all. No special powers, no magic stuff, no chanting, no mystic mumbo-jumbo. Just notes on a musical staff that I haven't even put on paper yet." Then she stopped her unknown teasings and was silent for a while, then she said, "Which I will do the first chance I get. Then, I know this is gonna sound bad but, could you play it on your harp thingy? I think my song would sound so pretty on your harp." She was watching him with those questioning eyes and he finally said in a quiet, almost nervous and frightened, voice,

"Sure." Then Sheik looked at his feet as Kaylynn smiled broadly and then turned back to her ocarina, but she was now playing a different tune, the Song of Storms echoed cheerfully through the air, but not a drop of rain fell, the four remained dry. Link watched Sheik a bit more, the boy was starting to loosen up, he was listening to the music from Kaylynn's ocarina and he seemed more relaxed now that she'd stopped playing that song from before. Then, crystalline eyes were gazing into his and he looked away, blushing, then he heard Sheik laugh quietly and looked back up, the boy was now watching him, when Link's blush darkened Sheik laughed a bit more, then, Li leaned forward slightly and said,

"Hey, Kaylynn, can I try playing something?" Kaylynn thought for a second, then said,

"Well, I'd let you, but, I don't have anything to clean of the mouth piece with. My everything is somehow dirty." Li nodded and straightened back up, a few seconds later, Link was handing him the Fairy Ocarina,

"Huh?" Li said as he took it,

"Take it. I have another ocarina and there's no point in my having two." Link said smiling at Li, who said his thanks then moved over to Kaylynn's left, then she started to teach him how to play, it was about then that the group was out of the village and part way down the stairs back to the field. Link was blushing more as he realized Li-his human shield-had left and was now farthest from him, and that Sheik was right next to him, his face still partly covered by the collar of his clothes and the turban-like cloth wrap was still on his head, covering most of his golden hair, the thick bangs that stuck out from under the cloth shone brightly in the setting sun, the large crystalline eyes glowed and glistened in the fading light as well, that's when Link realized that Sheik was watching him as he watched him. Link's eyes went wide and he turned his head away from the other boy, who turned his gaze towards the front again, Kaylynn and Li's soft music filled the air and Link looked out of the corner of his eye at the boy next to him, Sheik was still watching to the front and didn't know Link was staring at him again, Link's cheeks were pink again as he watched the other boy with half closed eyes. He really hoped Sheik would stay with them throughout their entire journey, if he didn't Link thought he might go mad.

* * *

"Hey, guys, why didn't you send Kaylynn back?" Lita said, "You were supposed to run the race by yourselves." 

"Well, it turned out to be a good thing that we didn't send her back, see, the ghost, he was lonely, so Kaylynn talked to him and he started to cheer up a bit, then, she gave him that Poe that she'd found and the Poe gave her an ocarina, and then the ghost dude, he gave her the Hookshot."

"Which I gave to Link." Kaylynn said as she played some more on her ocarina, "Guess what, Sheik's scared of a song." Sheik shuddered slightly obviously distressed at the memory of the song, then Link spoke up,

"We still need to awaken five Sages." The group nodded and Sheik gave them the information they needed, but, when he was getting ready to leave, Kaylynn's haunting melody from earlier filled the air, then another set of notes joined it, Sheik stopped moving and turned to watch Kaylynn and Li play the song he was so frightened by, tremors of chills ran through him as they continued to play, when they'd both stopped, Kaylynn smiled wickedly at the Sheikah boy,

"You promised to play this song on your herp. And, couldn't you stay with us? It would sure beat just appearing, wouldn't it?" She said, before playing all the notes on her ocarina in a fast instant from highest to lowest then back to highest again. A childish smile playing over her lips. Sheik looked at the group, Li was playing his new ocarina quietly with his eyes mostly closed, Kaylynn still held her ocarina, but didn't play it, she just watched him, waiting for the answer, Lita and Jetta were both smiling at him also waiting for his response, then, Sheik's eyes fell on Link, who was staring at him in a way no one ever had before, Link realized he was staring and looked at his feet, guilt written on his face-under the thick blush on his cheeks. Sheik's smile remained hidden under the tall collar he wore, so did the light blush on his cheeks. Then he said quietly,

"I will stay with you, I don't know why, but, it feels...somehow...right for me to do so." The look on Link's face was that of pure joy, then he quickly tried to cover it up, Sheik smiled again as the hidden blush on his face darkened. Then, the group walked towards the Forest Temple, not warping because of questions that needed to be answered and things that needed to be said.

* * *

Lita and Jetta were in the lead, they were talking and laughing about something. Li and Kaylynn were behind them, looking back at Link and Sheik. Link was watching Sheik again, Sheik was watching the ground, his eyes partly closed, 

"Geez, that guy fucking sucks at hiding things." Li looked at Kaylynn oddly after she'd said this,

"What'd ya mean?" He asked,

"You mean you haven't noticed?" she said, sounding stunned, "He's constantly watching Sheik, almost everytime I've looked at him he's been watching the poor boy."

"So, you're saying..."

"Bingo! Give the boy a prize! How long did it take ya, Li?" Kaylynn said, bumping the ball of her hand against her forehead, "He sucks to fucking hell at hiding his feelings. I mean, I'm surprised Sheik stayed with us." Li looked at her wide eyed, then back at the two boys behind them, Kaylynn following his gaze,

"I wonder...how long it'll take for Lita to figure it out." Li said, Kaylynn nodded her agreement as the group walked towards Lon Long Ranch to obtain Epona.

* * *

AN: Yes! That sucked! This is the first chapter that I didn't know would be a chapter, I wanted to get in, write a lemon and get out in a one-shot deal, but, the stupid thing just dragged on and on and I realized, he still has to get the horse, beat the temples, admit how he feels, fuck Sheik blind... 

Sheik: If Link or Anshi doesn't kill her, I WILL!

AN: Eep! Chapter 2 is on its way...if I make it that far...


	2. Quest of Faith and Heart: Ch 2

**AN:** Chapter Two! You wanted it! Even if you didn't, you got it! This will be a very short Chapter, I assure you of that. Then, I can write chapter three right away. Ain't it neat?

**Disclaimer:** Do the math. Then, read the first chapter's disclaimer.

**Content:** Same as the last chapter, but, there will actually be shonen ai and yaio in this one.

**Pairings:** This chapter's are Link and Sheik. Kaylynn and Dark Link in later chapters!

**Rating:** Rate it yourselves!

**Thankies and Huggles:** Same as last chapter.

Anyt**hing Else: **Sheik and Zelda are two different people. Booyall!

**Title:** Quest of Faith and Heart

* * *

Quest of Faith and Heart

Ch. 2

By Azuril Noir Raine (hear the snow bunch, see the kids crunch)

* * *

"Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, people." Lita said, the group of six had made it there and were about to enter when Sheik stopped walking and took off his turban, then he wiped some sweat off of his forehead, more spiky golden hair had been revealed and it shone just as brightly as the rest in the still-fading sun light. Link was still watching the boy, but it was less aukward now because so was everyone else. Sheik then tucked the collar of his tunic under his chin and the rest of his face was revealed. Link swallowed, even though his mouth was dry and tried to pry his eyes away from the boy, who seemed to be glowing in the setting sun, then Lita smacking his arm woke him from his dream world,

"Hello, zoner, it's just Sheik, dude. Wake. Up." She snapped, Link shook his head slightly, then he looked at the girl next to him, the Master Sword was glowing again and when she turned and led the way into the ranch, it faded,

_What the shit? _Link thought as he watched her walk away.

* * *

They entered the ranch, unknowingly splitting off. Li walked into the stables, looking around,

"Ack!" he tripped over a bucket, falling over.

"Oh no!" came a girl's voice, he looked up, Malon was standing there, "are you alright?"

"Yeah. Peachy." Li said, sitting up, "hey, aren't you Malon? Doesn't your dad own this place?"

"Well, he did." Malon said, "But, Mr. Ingo took over...I hate it so much, he's so curel to the horses, and he's just awful to people...I wish someone could do something..."

"Hey, I think we'll be able to help." Li said, "I came with some friends, we can fix this place. No sweat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If he doesn't cooperate, I can just start taking bets on how many bones of his my cousin will break. No problems."

"You really mean that? That you can help? Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said, you're talking to one of the right people. We'll fix things around here."

"Oh, thank you!" his eyes widened when she kissed him, he turned red. "Please, please, help the horses. I'm fine, but it's the horses here I'm worried about."

"Yup." he said, still red. "I'll go find my cousin, we'll fix things." then he staggered out of the barn.

* * *

"Li, what happened to you?" Jetta asked, he had a dark blush on his face and looked dizzy.

"Oh, not, hey, we're helping the ranch out, right?"

"Yeah. After we rid this place of its star animal, the freakazoid turns back to normal, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, cool."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, welcome to my ranch. I am Ingo. Would you like to ride one of my fine horses?"

"No, actually, I want to buy one." Lita said,

"Well, how much would you be willing to pay for one of my horses, young lady?"

"How much do you want?"

"We'll negotiate it." He said

"And you promise to give me whatever horse I want?"

"Fine. I swear you can have what ever horse you like if you can pay for it."

"I want Epona." Lita said, Ingo looked at her and then, nodded, some-what shaking with un-seen rage, then Lita opened her mouth to negotiate a price when Kaylynn interrupted her,

"Uh, Lita," Kaylynn said, "Why don't you let me and my fast-talking mouth do the negotiating." She finished, putting a hand on Lita's shoulder. Lita looked at her for a second, then, nodded, Kaylynn grinned and said, "I will give you fifty Rupees for Epona." She said, Ingo laughed,

"Not even close."

"Alright, how about ninety Rupees?"

"Five hundred."

"One hundred." Kaylynn said, her voice getting faster, Ingo was already having trouble keeping up with her,

"Four hundred." He said, sounding a little hesitant,

"One-twenty five." Kaylynn was still cocky and fast talking,

"Three-fifty."

"Three hundred." Kaylynn snapped as if she was the winner of a war between the two of them,

"Two-twenty five!" Ingo said, even cockier,

"Ah!" She said with a grin, then she pointed at him with both hands, "Deal." Ingo stopped and a look of angered realization spread over his face,

"Nyaaahh! Fine." He said, leading them into the arena where the horses were, "You can have Epona, but, you can never leave this ranch." The gates closed behind the six teens and Li and Kaylynn ran over to them and started to pull on them, but to no avail.

"Uh, guys," Sheik said, the group looked at him and he pointed behind him, "Horses." He said, then, Lita, Jetta and Kaylynn grinned to each other,

"Let's get atta here." Jetta said, then the six of them mounted some of the horses, Link on Epona, Li on an ebony stallion horse named Daredevil, Lita on a brownish horse with a white star shape on its nose named Epana, Jetta on a palomino named Spindling, and Kaylynn on a black horse with soft gentle eyes named Gren (**ANR:** Hugs Gren from Cowboy BeBop Mine. **Gren:** 0-0 ...air...) Sheik rode a horse with white fur, and a black mane, tail and black on the bottoms of its legs, it didn't have a name. Then, Lita led the group jumping over the fenc, Ingo cursing behind them.

"Well, that was easy." Li said as the group looked back at the ranch,

"Yeah, it almost seemed like he _wanted_ us to escape." Kaylynn said, looking at her friends,

"Either way, we're out, so, let's get to the first Temple." Link said, now, it was his turn to lead the group towards the foerest.

* * *

Ganondorf watched the group, looking at each of them seporatly.

The blonde girl, Lita, was going to be trouble if she ever found out who she really was.

The cobalt eyed girl, Jetta, was a handful as well, she didn't know it yet, but, she would be the one to destroy him, her powers would grow, as would her friends', but, hers would develop the most.

The brown-blonde haired girl, Kaylynn, would be a serious problem, her attitude, personality, powers and physical abilities would all change conciderobly, but, they were even now at a level where she would be the biggest threat out of her and her two female friends.

Li, the only boy from the four newcomers, he would be a great threat to the Evil King, but, he could also be a very useful source to pull energy from, if Ganondorf could get past his friends.

Link, the Hero of Time, naturally a very large threat, but, he had a weakness, and that weakness was right behind him riding a white horse.

Sheik, the mysterious Sheikah boy, the source of the Hero of Time's power, and his weak spot. It wasn't hard to tell the Hero of Time's feelings for the other boy, but, Ganon could see why, the Sheikah had all possessed an inhuman beauty to them but, this boy was the only one to be seen by the King of Evil...besides Impa, but she was gone now. Not only had the Sheikah captured the attention of the Hero of Time, but, he'd done the same to Ganondorf.

* * *

"Ladies, and Gents, welcome to the entrance to the Lost Woods." Lita said, "Let's go." Link held back and Sheik stopped and turned around to look at him,

"What is it?" he asked in his sensitive and kind voice,

"Sheik, um, can...I talk to you for a minute?" the others had stopped and were looking back, "Alone." He added,

"Told ya." Kaylynn whispered to Li, who grumbled under his breath a bit, "Sure, Link, we'll let the two of you talk if you want. All of us, save Jetta, have instruments, so, we'll all warp to the Temple and wait for you two there."

"But, what about me?" Jetta asked, then Sheik walked forward and gave her his harp,

"Play these strings in order and, that'll warp you to the Temple." He said, plucking the strings that played the song,

"Ok." Jetta said, then she did as she was told first, because she was bound to forget the notes in a matter of seconds, then, the others played their ocarinas and they too warped to the Forest Temple.

"Now, you wanted to talk to me, Link?" Sheik said,

"Yes, I did." Link said softly, "Well, um, I...I...um...Sheik, are you...do you...um...Sheik, are...you...in love...with any one?" Sheik stared at the other boy with wide eyes and a deep blush on his cheeks, then, he closed his eyes and shook hs head slowly, "Well, would...you...ever...consider...falling in love with me?" Link asked, Sheik raised his head and opened his shimmering eyes, then, Link practicly fainted as he nodded slowly, then Sheik's cheeks darkened even more and he lowered his head again, closing his eyes, he could hear Link's footsteps as he came closer, then, he could hear Link's breathing and felt it on his cheek, then, Link reached up and brushed his thumb over Sheik's bottom lip, Sheik tried and failed to hold back a small moan at just this slight touch, his eyes were still closed. Link saw that and leaned in, lightly kissing the soft eyelids, then he captured Sheik's mouth in a deep kiss, that opened Sheik's eyes, then he felt two strong arms around his waist as Link pulled him closer to him. Link pulled away from Sheik's mouth and consentrated on his throat, kissing and nipping at the soft flesh, eliciting soft moans from the Sheikah boy. But, then Kaylynn's voice was heard from behind them,

"Pardon my intrution," She said in fake apology, watching the two boys push away from each other quickly, "Hey, don't worry, Link, I knew way before Sheik did."

"You did?"

"Yeah, see, ogling is a good way of giving away an infatuation." She said, then she gave a short laugh at the deep blush on the boy's face, the one on Sheik's face wasn't as dark, but pretty well close, any ways, pardon my intrution, but, Lita was getting impatient and she wanted to go and find you, but, I said I would, so, you two had better quit makin' out and start makin tracks." She informed them, the two agreed, Link told Kaylynn they would warp there and she said 'ok' and did the same. Sheik wrapped his arms loosly around Link's neck so he would warp too, Jetta having taken his harp, Link put the ocarina to his mouth, stopped, turned his head suddenly and caught Sheik's mouth with his, Sheik pulled away with a laugh and said,

"Stop that now, we can finish that later, now warp so Lita doesn't find us." Link pouted, then played the song, and the two disappeared, only to reappear and quickly pull apart when they got to the Temple, then, they got ready to go in and awaken a Sage.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

AN: End, chapter two! Sorry this one was so short, but I'm going by events. Then next one's the Forest Temple. Now then, start chapter three. All of you who think this is stupid, bite me. Just, bite me. 


	3. Quest of Faith and Heart: Ch 3

**A/N:** ok, this is being written years after I started this story, so you'll have to pardon me. I have to go solely off of memory and a cheat book, my brother stole our N64 a long while back, and thus I gave my game to my cousin. So, be nice.

**Disclaimer:** do I really have to tell you that I don't own it?

**Spoilers:** if you've never played the game, then yes. It'll be sort of a walk through in a way.

**Pairings:** Link/Shiek Dark Link/Kaylynn (actually now that I think on it, possible Li/Malon) (Aramis, Athos, I think I'll make up OCs for you two...if you're lucky)

**Thankies and Huggles:** same as all the other stuff I write.

**Misc:** Shiek and Zelda are different people.

* * *

Quest of Faith and Heart

Ch 3

By Azuril Noir Raine (you will be put into a small room with no windows, scratchy sheets and a large roommate named Big Olga.)

* * *

"Well, here we are." Jetta said, staring up at the temple. They were on the ground, looking up at it. 

"Yup." Li said, "I'm curious, how are we all gonna get up there? Link's Hookshot can really only carry one at a time."

"We'll take turns." Shiek said, "Link will need to go first though, incase something's waiting up there for us."

"Oh, great, I'm a meat shield now." Link muttered, getting out the Hookshot, using it, then tossing it down to Shiek, Jettta got it next, then Lita, then Kaylann, when Kaylynn turned to toss the Hookshot down to Li, she froze, staring wide eyed,

"Li, look out!" she cried, he turned around to see what she was yelling about, giving a small cry, diving away from the large wolf like creature that was behind him.

"Shit! Li!" Lita cried, she and Li were cousins, by marriage, Jetta and Kaylynn were cousins by blood.

"Help at any point in the near future would be a greatly appreciated thing!" Li cried, jumping away from the wolf again. He let out a small cry when he was hit on the back, falling over. He sat up slowly, turning to look at the approaching wolf, "sh-shit!" the wolf lunged at him, he shut his eyes tightly, then blindly swung his arm out in front of him, in a lame hope of hitting the animal, what he heard confused him horribly. It was a series of cracks and odd sort of splattering noises. He let out a cry when he was pelted with a large amount of goo. He opened his eyes, looking down at himself, then screaming. He was covered in blood and intrails, "What the fucking hell just happened!" he shrieked, jumping to his feet, shaking his head, trying to get the guts off him,

"how the fuck'd you do that!" Jetta cried, her friend had simply swung his arm out, and thus slicing the attacking animal in two. Her eyes widened, "Li, there are more of them!" ehr friend turned to face where she was looking, backing up, tripping over the dead wolf, falling onto his back, hitting his head hard on something, giving a pained cry, then his world went black.

"Li!" Lita shrieked, she grabbed the Master Sword, diving down off the platform, landing by her cousin, swinging the sword out in front of her, the wolves backed away, she held the sword at the ready, standing between Li and the wolves.

"We've gotta do something! They'll die! Link, you're the hero! Do some-fucking-thing!" Kaylynn cried.

"Like what! She has my sword!"

"Think of something!" Jetta yelled.

"Like!"

"That's why you're thinking, dip-shit! Come up with something!"

"Guys!" Lita yelled, "shut up and help me!"

"Coming, Lita!" Kaylynn cried. "Someone do something, or I'm throwing one of you two down there!"

"Which two?" Link asked,

"I think she means at this point she's debating on whether or not she should push you off this thing, she's definetly not talking about me, and we all know she isn't gonna hurt Sheik." Jetta said.

* * *

Li let out a tiny whine, that went unheard by his cousin, she was busy swinging a large sword at strange wolves. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head, 

"ow, God damn it that hurt. What'd I hit my-huh?" he was looking behind him, rubbing his head, "a chest...but there wasn't one in the game here..." he allowed curiousity to do the talking, opening the chest, looking inside, a black ball of light shot up out of it, slowly lengthening, a black pole almost as long as he was tall was floating horizontaly in the air, "huh?" a silver curve shot out of one end, a black flash of light filled the air, and a scythe with a silver blade was left lying on the ground in front of him. "Cool."

"Li, what was that?" Lita asked,

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said, holding up the scythe.

"Li, we're in Hyrule, with Link and Shiek, and I am swinging the Master Sword at oncoming wolves. I will believe anything you put in front of me-where'd you get that?"

"The box I hit my head on."

"O..ok..."

"No, it's true, check it out!" Lita looked behind her, blinking a bit,

"Well I'll be damned."

"No, you'll be eaten! Watch out!" Jetta yelled, Lita looked to the front again, Li shoving past her, swinging the scythe, the wolf that had been going after his cousin was hacked in half, he stood swearing, shaking the guts off himself,

"that's just fucking nasty!" he said, Lita grabbed the Hookshot when Link tossed it down to her, using it, then tossing it down to Li, who also used it.

"Li, you're covered in guts. Anything that eats meat for a hobby is gonna be all over us." Jetta said,

"hey, we'll get easy money then." Li said, Jetta shrugged, he had a point. "Ok, let's get this over with."

* * *

"This place is scary." Kaylanna said, pulling her cloak-like coat around her more, "I don't like it here. It wasn't this creepy in the game..." 

"Game?" Link said, he and Sheik exchanged confused glances, Jetta waved her hand dismissively,

"oh, ignore her. She's a crybaby."

"Hey! I can hear you!"

"Kaylynn, look out!" Sheik cried, grabbing her, yanking her back by him, a large Skulltula dropped down in front of them, Kaylynn let out a scream, Li hacked the spider in half with his scythe.

"Wow. I'm calling you if ever bugs attack my house." Jetta said, Li grinned, then they walked inside the rest of the way. When they got to the main room, four torches in the center of the room, around what looked to be an elevator, were lit, the flames turning into Poes, they exited the room in four different directions, the elevator went down, not going back up.

"Great. Perfect." Li said, "I forgot about them."

"The ghosts?" Lita said, he nodded. "Ah, I know this game like the back of my hand. We'll be fine." then she looked absently at her hand, pausing, raising an eyebrow, "I didn't know I had a mole there..." everyone blanched.

"I think maybe we should wing it." Jetta said, "we always do anyway...little miss road-map over there's turning out to be less than desirable in the directional department."

"Shut up." Lita said. "Let's get going." they walked across the room, to the far staircase, assending it, Jetta opened the door at the top of the stairs, then she screamed and ducked, a skull with small wings, covered in flames flew out at them, Link hacked it in half, then they kept going.

"It's a dead-end!" Li said, they turned to leave, but found the door closed, "this is bull shit!"

"Stalfos!" Jetta yelled, "Sta-alfos!"

"Shit!" Link hissed, blocking a blow from one of two large skeleton knights that had appeared, Li was using his scythe to block the second one,

"you know, guys, any help you might be able to provide would be nice!" he said, a dagger knocked through the neck of one of the Stalfos, its head fell off and it crumbled into a pile of bones and armor. A second dagger knocked the head off of the second Stalfos, it too collapsed.

"Who...?" Link turned to look at where the rest of the group was standing, Sheik was retrieving the daggers. "Did you do that?"

"Yes. I'm not a pushover." Sheik said, "I can fight just as well as any of you."

"Well, well, well, looks are decieving, now, aren't they?" Jetta commented. Kaylynn blinked a bit,

"Hey, Sheik, how'd you get those things?" Lita raised an eyebrow,

"and where were you keeping them?"

"My secret."

"Let's go." Li said, leading the way out of the room.

"If we have to fight more of those things, Sheik, can you just make our lives easier again?" Link said, Shiek smirked,

"Lazy, now, aren't we?"

"Of course he is, he has other people to do the work for him." Li said, "let's get this over with."

* * *

"Ok, reiterate to me here. What am I supposed to do?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow, notching an arrow. 

"Shoot the pictures. Once you hit all three once, I'll go in here and beat up the ghost." Li said, pointing to the door they were standing by at the bottom of a staircase. He opened the door and went into the room, Link shrugged.

"Split up. Sheik, go to the middle one, Lita, go to the top one." Link said, Sheik and Lita nodded, running up the stairs, Lita had Link's slingshot, Sheik his own daggers, Link aimed at the picture, shooting it, a second later, a dagger flew by above them, then a Deku Seed above that. Then they were rejoined by Lita and Sheik.

"Now we wait for him to come get us." Lita said, there was a crash from the room Li was in, then a swearing fit, then another crash, then the wall blew up. Li was standing in the middle of the room, staring dumbly at his friends and cousin.

"Uh, oops, I didn't mean to do that."

"Hey, it's not like we're paying property damage on this thing." Lita said, "where's Beth?"

"I kinda blew her up."

"How'd you do that?" Link asked, Li shrugged,

"I swung the scythe."

"You're scary." Jetta said, Li grinned,

"love ya too." he said. Lita grabbed the bow and three arrows from Link, then ran up and down the stairs, shooting the portraits again, Jetta pulled out her knife, turning around suddenly, swiping at a Poe that had appeared. Sheik hit it with his daggers, Link finished it with the Master Sword.

"What was that?"

"That was Poe Sister number two. Joelle. The first one was Beth. Now, on to Amy." Lita said, keeping the bow, relieving Link of the arrows.

"What just happened?" Link said,

"my cousin borrowed weaponry. That's all." Li said, running after Lita as she headed up the stairs, everyone else following her.

* * *

"Aaugh!" Li cried, they were looking around a confusing room, stairs to nothing, doors to nothing, 

"dammit, it's like a bad optical illusion!" Jetta snapped. Lita went to the next room, bringing with her the bow and arrows, she came back a second later, and did a double take, her friends and family were on the wall.

"Lita, what the bloody hell'd you do!" Link yelled.

"I shot an eye. This is a necessary thing! Figure it out!"

"Well, this is perfect." Li said, he took a step forward, and was attacked by gravity, he fell through a hole on the floor.

"Li!" Lita dove down the hole after him, the rest of the group followed.

"Took ya long enough." Li said from his spot on the floor. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Aaahh!" Li cried, running away from a falling block, Link dove away from another, Kaylynn skidded out of the landing space of another, Jetta and Shiek split off to avoid being hit by another falling block, Lita rand out of the way of a final block. 

"Ok, guys, quit messing around, we need to get this figured out." Lita said, she climbed up on top of one of the blocks, looked down at it, jumped down, ran over to another, climbed up onto that one, jumped down and started shoving the block into a corner. Then she climbed back up onto the block.

"Lita, what are you doing?" Li asked, watching his cousin looking around at the other blocks, she pointed to the block he was standing next to,

"Li, push that block over here, next to this one."

"Huh?"

"Do it."

"Ok."

"Kaylynn, Jetta, push that block over here, Link, Sheik, push that block over by the one Li's moving." she moved onto the block that Kaylynn and Jetta shoved over by her, then she hopped down, notching an arrow, aiming at the blocks, when they were all pieced together, they vanished, and a Poe was there in there place. "Look out!" she yelled, her friends and cousin moved aside, she fired the arrow, then Sheik tossed a dagger at the ghost, Jetta got her hunting knife out, throwing it at the ghost after another arrow hit it. When the ghost disappeared, she, Shiek and Lita retrieved their weapons, Lita keeping the bow. "Next ghost."

* * *

"Last one." Kaylynn said, they were in the main room again, up on a balcony, three out of four of the torches around the elevator were lit, "she'll take a lot of fire power. Multiple images of her will pop up. We'll each shoot one, which ever one doesn't like it the most, we all go after at the same time." 

"You're doing good with this, Kaylynn." Jetta said, Kaylynn shrugged,

"I remember this part is all." she said, "let's go. Really, only one of us needs to go act like a sitting duck. And since this was my plan, it isn't going to be me." everyone looked at Link.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

"I hate all of you!" Link snapped from his place in the center of a circle of Poes. 

"Yeah, yeah," Li said,

"ready," Lita said, aiming an arrow at one of the Poes, Jetta had her knife, Sheik had his daggers, Kaylynn had the slingshot, and Li had his scythe, even though he couldn't throw it, and he wasn't apt for accidently blowing Link up. "Aim," Link put up his shield, all but one of the ghosts were illusions, weapons would hit him when they went through the ghosts."Fire!" the ghost that didn't vanish started looking around for who'd hit her, she was hit with another dagger, seed and arrow. "Alright!" Lita said when Meg vanished, turning into a tongue of flame, lighting the forth torch. Link yelped when the elevator went up while he was standing on it. Everyone joined him on the ground level, he climbed down off the elevator,

"ok, I think I can guess what we do now." he said, they all looked at the elevator,

"um, we might need to take more than one trip." Kaylynn said. She, Sheik, and Link took the first trip, Lita, Li and Jetta took the second.

"Ok, let's go." Lita said.

* * *

Link watched Lita shoot the phantom in the painting, then she turned around and did it again, and again, then the phantom didn't go back into the painting, he floated out, shooting a beam out at Lita, Link dove on her, tackling her down away from the attack. Li hit the beam like a baseball with his scythe, it hit the Phantom Ganon and he wavered in the air, he knocked the next blast back and the next, finally, the phantom fell out of the air, and Link went after him with the Master Sword. When the phantom was floating again, Link knocked the blasts back. Li hitting the phantom when he went down, surprising even himself when he swung his scythe around, and a huge blast hit the phantom, it vanished. A beam of light came down and the party of six exchanged looks, then slowly stepped into the light. When the glow died down, they were all standing on a triforce platform. Link in the middle, Sheik on the right edge, Li on the left, Kaylynn standing on what would have been the top triangle, Lita on the bottom left triangle and Jetta on the bottom right triangle. Seria was standing ahead of the lot of them. 

"Seria!" Link said, he moved forward a bit, but stopped when she smiled at him.

"Link, thank you. Thanks to you, the forest can return to normal, and I can awaken as a Sage. The Sage of the Forest Temple."

"What?" Link said, "a Sage? Then that means that...that I'll never see you again." Link said, his childhood friend held out her hands,

"Take this," she said, a medallion appeared above her hands, it floated over to Link, who grabbed it, "think of it as a keepsake, and proof that you awaken a Sage. I'll be watching you, Link. I promise." their world was engulfed in light again, when it cleared, they were in the Temple of Time.

"Well," Li said, "that was different."

"At least this one didn't clock me on the head." Link muttered, putting the medallion in a pouch on his belt.

"You were hit the first time?" Lita asked, he nodded,

"that old guy Rauru, the medallion he gave me beamed me square on the head." Sheik appeared at Link's side, Li and the rest of the girls wandered over as well.

"So, now what?" Li asked,

"Now, we're off to Zora's Domain."Lita said, "to thaw things over there."

"What?" Link said, confused.

* * *

"What happened here?" Link asked, they were in Zora's domain, it was frozen. 

"Ganondorf and evil things. What else?" Jetta said simply. "Ok, oh mistress of the game," she looked at Lita, "what now?"

"Now, you and Kaylynn wait here for me and Li."

"Where are you going?" Kaylynn asked,

"to Zora's Fountain, to get Faerore's wind." Lita said, "And the Iron Boots, and some Blu Fire."

"Wow, our list just keeps growing and growing." Li said. "Why am I coming again?"

"Because I don't feel like working, and you can blow things up. Now, Link, give me the Master Sword and any empty bottles you might have on you."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry, did that sound like a question of some kind? And I know you're not contradicting me."

"Here."

"Thank you. We'll be back."

"What do we do?" Jetta asked, "sit and twiddle our thumbs?"

"Carve yourselves some tic-tac-toe. Or something." Li said. Then he followed Lita up towards King Zora.

"I'm chipping at the ice." Jetta said, taking out her knife, hitting the ice over the doorway to the shop repeatedly.

"I'm cold." Kaylynn said.

"Then put your coat on, quit stealing Vincent Valentine's wardrobe." Jetta said.

"You're mean when you're bored." Kaylynn said, then she realized something, "Hey, Link, where's Navi?"

"Freak accident." Link said plainly.

"Ok."

* * *

When Li and Lita returned, Lita handed Link Faerore's Wind. 

"Where're the Iron Boots?" Jetta asked, not looking away from the slowly expanding hole she'd made in the ice.

"They'll pop up whe we need them. I wasn't apt for carrying them." Lita said, then she blinked a bit, looking at Li, "hey, your clothes are clean."

"Huh?" he looked down at himself, "hey, yeah, they are!"

"How'd you manage that?" Jetta asked, again, not looking away from the hole in the ice.

"Hey, I dunno. I'm cold and wet. Where's my damn coat?"

"Did you leave it outside?" Lita asked.

"No, I left it in here somewhere..."

"Over here." Link said, pointing to an unlit torch, Li's trench coat was hanging on it.

"Oh, yes! Dry! Warmer than a sleeveless shirt!" he said, pulling his coat on. Then he looked flatly at Jetta, "what are you doing?"

"Occupying myself."

"Well, we brought fire. You can stop now."

"No. Go thaw something else."

"Fine." Li left the group, carrying a bottle of Blue Fire. He thawed King Zora, nabbed the Zora's Tunic, and headed for his friends again, sliding down the waterfall. When he got back by the rest of the group, they were down one member, the remaining members were staring oddly at Jetta's hole in the ice. "Ok, what'd I miss?"

"Well..." Kaylynn started, Lita looked at her cousin,

"you got the tunic?"

"Yup. Where's Jetta?"

"Well..." Lita was interrupted by a bunch of blue tunics flying out of the hole in the ice. "Hey, how'd we get that much money!"

"We didn't!" came Jetta's voice from some unknown place, then she managed to pull herself half way through the hole, "they were 'thank-you-for-thawing-my-store' gifts."

"But, you didn't thaw anything." Li said, Jetta grabbed a bottle from Lita, once she was all the way out of the hole, opened it up, and dumped the flames inside it on the ice, it melted away.

"Hey, cool." Kaylynn said, then she looked at the tunic she was holding, "I hope these are smalls..."

"They only had one size." Jetta said.

"What! Screw that!" Kaylynn said, "hey, where are we supposed to change our clothes at? I'm not doing it in front of people, or in here, it's damn cold!"

"Picky picky." Li said, "ok, we have another temple to go before we really need these things..." he watched Lita walk away, "what is she doing?"

"Who knows. Let's pack it up and head on out." Jetta said. They waited for Lita, who returned wearing the tunic she'd been given like a shirt, a belt around her waist. "What was the purpose in that? You'll have to take it off when we get to the volcano anyway."

"Humor me."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll make the next one longer. ok, next chapter! 


	4. Anouncment!

Announcment!!!

To all the awesome people that love this story so much: I have not forgotten about it, nor have I discontinued it. It will be back up and running when I can get my game back from my cousin. I gave it to her forever ago when I got my PS2 because the only system she had at the time was an N64. I was playing the game alogside writing the story and can't continue my writing without insight the game provided for me.

I will have some new chapters up once I've gotten ahold of the game and reaquainted myself with the 64.

~ANR


End file.
